Return of the Phoenix
by Query
Summary: Feng is back and this time she means to finish what she started. Part 11 of the Jade Tiger Triad series.
1. Grumbles

  
  
These stories are set in Gotham City. The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  
The Jade Tiger Triad series is Dee Lemma's origin series.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
As they had grown older, the two friends spend less social time together, and more doing work for the triad. It had been decided that since the two balanced each other out so well, they should be paired together. They only had to give one another a mere glance or quick hand signal to know what the other planned. After completing a job, the two would often take some time and either head to a bar for a drink or two, or sit together in their rooms, conversing.  
  
It was during these chats that the issue of Feng's return came up. Though everyone said the girl had changed, Dee still held doubts. While the girl seemed to have grown out of being the vicious, spoiled, and vindictive brat that she had been on her first stay in Gotham. Dee insisted that there was something about the girl that was not to be trusted. Manchu told her she was paranoid.  
  
"You're never around when she's being creepy, Manchu," Dee said one night as she leaned against her friend while they sat on his bed drinking wine. "She just gets these looks like outwardly she's all there, but you can see something isn't connected in her eye."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid? Feng seems like a good person now. She treats you nicely and hasn't asked to challenge you again, has she?"  
  
"No," Dee agreed. "It's just...Ever get that feeling that someone's telling you what you want to hear instead of what they really want to tell you? That's what I get from her."  
  
"Ah. Well, she's doing well enough now; so don't worry too much about it. Besides, I have some news to tell you."  
  
She tilted her head up at her friend as he looked down at her smiling. "Yeah? Spill it then."  
  
"Two good things, actually. The first is that I've asked Jiaoshu to be his apprentice. I want to take over his position when he decides to retire. He isn't getting any younger."  
  
"That's great! What did he say?" she asked excitedly, turning around and putting a hand on his chest.  
  
"At first he said he'd think about it. But this morning, when I was coming off duty, he said yes!"  
  
Dee threw her arms around her friend's neck. "That's fantastic! And the other news?"  
  
Manchu gave her a shy smile and took her hand, rubbing the back of it. "What if I were to tell you that I found someone. I'm not certain if she'll agree to me yet, but we've been talking for a while now and I've decided I'd like to get to know her better."  
  
"It's the girl at the Fu Bakery, isn't it?"  
  
His hand stopped moving and he looked up at her, blushing. "How did you know?"  
  
"A good sister knows these things. That's so great! What's her name? What's she like? Tell me it all!"  
  
Chuckling, Manchu poured some more wine. Sighing, he leaned back against his pillows and took a sip. "She's...Wonderful. Her name's Chu Hua. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and unlike you, I know she isn't going to hit me if I say something wrong!" he teased.  
  
"It's only to keep you in line. She'll thank me for that. How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"Just when I go to pick things up from the bakery." He gave a small shrug and grinned. "I've eaten so many of their almond cookies lately though."  
  
"How about I send you there for a dozen cream buns? They make great cream buns. It can be an excuse for you!" suggested Dee.  
  
"They probably already wonder what I do with all those cookies I keep buying. I've been giving most of them out as treats to my class after training. It makes them happy and willing to work harder."  
  
"Uh huh. And you like seeing the little rugrats bouncing around with cookie smeared all over them. I know you do. I've seen the way you let them crawl all over you. Admit it, you want the place of Jiaoshu because you can't stand to be away from this place and all the kids," Dee said, smirking.  
  
"I can't. I really love it here. When I first came here I thought I was going to hate it. Figured everyone was going to be mean to me or ignore me. But I became friends with you and everything else seemed to slip into place. You don't have too many friends though. And you still haven't found someone, Dee," he said staring at her.  
  
"Not this again," she groaned, covering her eyes and flopping back into the blankets.  
  
"Yes this again. Xiaohu, I know you're happy here doing what you're doing. But I can see that having someone would make you happier than ever. I'm taking you out one night and we're going to see if we can't find you a date. No arguments."  
  



	2. Night Out

  
  
Two weeks later, Dee found herself being dolled up by Chu Hua, who had quickly fit in at Jiaoshu's household, and Li Mei to go out. She took the fussing with a minimal of grumbling, insisting that she not be made to wear make up. Chu Hua, on the other hand, insisted upon a little bit of mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. By the time they were done, Dee had to admit they had done a good job. She never thought much on her looks past looking neat and clean. Now she had to say that she really looked like a young woman.  
  
It turned out to be her luck that Manchu had invited Feng. Dee decided that she was going to make the best of this anyway. She had a couple inches on Feng, as well as a body that had better shape. Dee wore a wine colored ankle length skirt and a light plum colored button up top. Feng wore a tight black miniskirt and a yellow silk blouse. Where Dee's clothes gently accentuated her figure, Feng's accentuated the sharp angles of her hips and shoulder. The girl wore a very padded push up bra that she kept brushing against Manchu's arms. Had Dee not been so annoyed that Feng was going with them, she would have laughed at the girl's choice of outfits.  
  
The club Manchu had picked for dinner was in Upper West Side Gotham. While there was dining and dancing, it was still the type of club where the patrons mingled. They ate their meals, chatting amiably throughout. Chu Hua excused herself to go to the bathroom and asked Dee to come with her. Excusing herself, Dee followed the girl, uneasy about leaving Feng alone with Manchu. The girl looked like a fox left to guard the chicken coop.  
  
"He is so sweet, Dee," Chu Hua said as they headed for the restroom.  
  
"Manchu? I trained him well for whatever woman would come and claim him," she said with a grin. Dee was truly happy for the couple. Chu Hua was easy to talk to and knew how to take a joke.  
  
"Tell me truthfully. What does he say about me?" the girl asked, clutching Dee's arm and pulling her to a stop in the ladies anteroom.  
  
"About you? Certainly you know!"  
  
"He told me he loved me the other day. Do you think he does?" Chu Hua was nervous.  
  
Dee took a hold of her hands and looked into the girl's eyes. "Chu, Ping thinks the world of you. He never stops talking about you. You know why he started buying all those cookies from your bakery? Other than that he's a glutton?"  
  
She shook her head. "I just figured he had a sweet tooth. I know that he shares them with the children in the class he teaches."  
  
"He bought them because he wanted to see you. From what he told me, you're the reason he always volunteers to go to the bakery when something needs to be picked up! I've known Manchu a long time, dear, and I have never seen him so happy."  
  
Chu Hua smiled and hastily wiped at the corner of her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. He's so quiet sometimes I wonder if I've done something to upset him."  
  
"Nah. If you've done something he'll let you know. And if he starts acting like an idiot, you tell me and I'll give him a good smack for you."  
  
Laughing, the two hugged each other and headed back out to the table. Dee was not at all surprised by what she saw when they made it back out. There was Feng, pressed up close to Manchu, walking her fingers up his arm. At her side, Dee could practically feel the rage coming off Chu Hua.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" the girl asked with a hiss.  
  
As if nothing were out of the ordinary, Feng pulled slowly away, smiling. "We were just having a friendly chat. Isn't that right, Manchu?"  
  
"Yes, friendly," he said in a strange tone. Dee knew that he was annoyed, but being new, neither of the other girls understood that.  
  
Sweeping her skirt under herself as she took her seat, Dee sipped her water calmly. "Manchu, you haven't danced yet. It's a nice slow song," she said, catching his eye.  
  
Feng's eyes lit up expectantly.  
  
"I haven't, have I? Chu? How about a dance?" he said, giving her a patented smile that always made the girls in class sigh.  
  
Chu's eyes softened as she accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. A hushed grunt of annoyance came from Feng as she watched the two leave.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Feng," Dee said, still remaining calm. Inside she was boiling with anger and wanted nothing more than to grab the girl by the ear and admonish her.  
  
"He came on to me first. I was just responding to him. Any girl would." Feng looked down her nose at Dee. "You certainly have."  
  
"Excuse me? What just are you implying?"  
  
"Simply that everyone knows that you two are 'close' and spend a lot of time in each other's rooms." She demurely sipped the glass of wine in front of her before continuing. "Stories about you run all the way back to Metropolis, _Xiaohu_." The name was said with an insulting slur.  
  
"Is that so? Do tell, because I'd certainly be interested in hearing them." Dee's anger was building, but she refused to let this childish girl push her into striking out physically.  
  
"Oh, yes. It's said that you get more turns than a subway turnstile," Feng said, matter-of-factly. She swung her arm over the back of the chair as she watched Manchu sway back and forth, holding Chu Hua close. Her eyes narrowed at the couple.  
  
Nodding, impressed at such a reputation, Dee leaned across the table and gave Feng a humoring smile. "Feng, you do know what a lie is, don't you? Anyone who knows me knows that I haven't even had a date yet. Knowing that, they also know that I've never been with a man, nor have I even been kissed."  
  
"So it's the lesbian rumors that are correct. I see."  
  
Dee was about to respond to that when two men came up to the table, beaming at the women. They were nicely dressed and gave polite nods. One spoke up.  
  
"My friend and I have been sitting across the room trying to enjoy our dinner tonight. The only problem is our view is so distracting we decided we needed to come over and do something about it." He flashed a bright smile between them. "Would either of you ladies care to dance?"  
  
Immediately Feng stood up, puffing her chest out and taking the hand of the one who had spoken. "I would love to dance," she said. "But to be truthful, my friend here has no interest in men. I would hate for your friend to waste his time trying to get her attention."  
  
An inward groan was Dee's reaction. Still, she smiled brightly enough at the man who looked her over, somewhat disappointed. "I wouldn't mind a dance, actually," she began, standing and smoothing her skirt as Feng moved off with the first man.  
  
He waved her back. "That's ok, really. I don't want you putting yourself out."  
  
She didn't get a chance to respond as the man turned and left, going to another table with two other women sitting alone. Twisting her lips into a frown, Dee sat back down. Picking up her fork, she pushed the remains of her dinner around on her plate. For the rest of the night she sat alone at the table, save when Manchu and Chu Hua returned for a break. When they asked why she wasn't dancing, she simply said she wasn't up to it. Manchu insisted she dance with him, and getting an approving nod from Chu Hua, he took her out on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just haven't been asked to dance tonight," she said.  
  
"That's a lie. I saw those two men come up to the table. Feng's on her fourth partner now and you haven't had one. What's going on? And if you say 'nothing' again, I'll put pickle juice in your tea."  
  
"Feng told them I was a lesbian. I'm guessing she's said it to everyone and it's been spread around, so they're avoiding me."  
  
He shook his head. "She was saying the most forward things to me when you left with Chu."  
  
"No doubt. She gonna be ok?"  
  
"She's fine. You, I'm not so certain."  
  
"I'll be fine." She gave a little shrug. "Personal question, and I want an honest answer. Do you think I'm attractive? Because I never feel it and no man has looked at me, other than to stare at my breasts. I know I'm not a monster, but still..."  
  
"You want honest? I think you're beautiful, inside and out. You're smart, funny, honest, loyal as hell, and you have a good heart. Any man would be lucky to have you, but he has to be smart enough to understand that he's getting a special package."  
  
"I think that's my problem. All the guys I've met have done nothing for me. Some are funny. Some are smart. Some are good looking. The one thing they all have in common though is that they're complete jerks. I talk to them for a little bit and their eyes never rise to my face. They seem ok to talk to at first, then they just turn into such lechers."  
  
"Ok, don't hit me for saying this, but I think a lot of guys are going to stare at your breasts. They're hard to miss. But if they think that's all you are, then they aren't worth the time. I love you, but you're not my type though. Personally, I think that Chu has a perfect body. And if you go telling her I said that, I will drag you across all the rooftops in Gotham by the scruff of your neck!"  
  
Dee couldn't help but giggle at that. She had asked for honesty and got it. However, it was still coming from Manchu and it didn't carry the same weight it would coming from someone who was interested in her romantically.  
  



	3. New Partner

  
  
No one said anything about Feng's actions that night. Instead, Manchu and Dee had decided to let the whole matter drop. Chu Hua had been reassured that Feng was just being a nuisance. Dee found out that Feng practically invited herself after overhearing Manchu talking with another member about switching shifts. Cornering him, she had made up some story about not having been out since she had arrived and would love to go.  
  
Ever since that night, the three had avoided dealing with Feng as much as possible. Whenever she saw Manchu, she would begin to flirt with him. She treated Dee pleasantly enough, and still not wanting to be the one to push this to the physical level, Dee treated her accordingly. Far too often Feng found ways to come to Jiaoshu's on some errand. Li Mei had grown tired of the girl and her almost obscene flirting with all the men, especially Manchu.  
  
{Feng knows that Chu is his girlfriend! Why must she be so stupid and keep flirting with him?} Li Mei complained one night to Jiaoshu.  
  
{The girl simply thinks she can have whatever she wants. I think there is some issue with her that she is not willing to share. Let her be. Manchu is a smart man and knows what he wants. She will calm down eventually.}  
  
After a month, things did calm down. Feng managed to find her way into working more jobs and working more guard duties. When she wasn't working, it was always known that she could be found down at one of the bars some of the Triad members hung out as. She even spent a lot of time in what few bars were considered "neutral" territory among all the triads.  
  
One night Jiaoshu called Dee and Manchu into his meeting room to discuss an upcoming job. As the three settled down, Dee set out tea and refreshments for all.  
  
{The Elders have asked that you two take part in this next job. Some items that disappeared from the Jade Tigers many years ago have surfaced in a collection of Chinese antiquities. The display is not scheduled to be unveiled for three weeks. We wish to get the items before they are put out for the public to see. At the moment they are being housed in a safe at the Gotham Museum of Ancient History. We are scheduling the break in for the same night that there is to be a charity ball.}  
  
{Wouldn't that be risky?} Dee asked.  
  
{A little. However the hopes are that the ball will draw enough attention away from the rest of the museum. The ball is being held in the main hall and the attendees will only have access to a select few displays in that area. The safe where the items are is on the other side of the museum, in a storage area.} Jiaoshu went on explaining the set up and which items were to be taken. He then told them how the partners were to be split. {Manchu, you will be paired with Cheng. It is up to the two of you to be both lookouts and to carry the heavier equipment.}  
  
{Yes, Jiaoshu. Will we have any means of communication?} he asked.  
  
{You will have your usual earpieces to talk back and forth. Xiaohu, you will be teamed with Feng for this one.}  
  
Dee choked on the slice of persimmon she had just put in her mouth. {With Feng?! Why her? And why is she going on this job?}  
  
{You will be partnered with Feng. I know you two do not get along, but this is what was decided. Please treat this as you would any job with someone who is not Manchu. Feng is professional when she is working. None of her partners has ever complained that she does not work to get the job done.}  
  
Bowing her head in acceptance, Dee said, {Yes, Jiaoshu. I'm sorry.}  
  
{Feng and you will be in charge of getting inside the museum and retrieving the items,} continued Jiaoshu, letting the outburst be forgotten. {You will go to Master Huo and prepare the devices you need for opening the safe. I want only you to carry the explosives this time. Feng will carry any cutting tools and bags needed to transport the items back. Manchu and Cheng will have the ropes, grappling hooks, and all other equipment.}  
  
The two asked any questions they could think of. Once satisfied, Manchu helped Dee gather the dishes on her tray. When she left, he stayed and discussed matters of the training school with him until dinnertime.  
  



	4. Confrontation

  
  
Before they left to the museum that night, the four gathered at Jiaoshu's in one of the teaching rooms for a quick run over what was to be done. Feng offered to carry some of the explosive devices for Dee. When she was flatly turned down and Cheng, being the oldest of the group told her that everyone was to stick with the original orders, she looked irritated. Why she was getting stuck carrying stupid, heavy tools, when someone bigger than her got to carry a lighter pack was just unfair.  
  
{Everything is secure here,} Dee said, standing and tugging her backpack harness snug.  
  
The group filed into the van and sat in the back on the floorboards. Receiving an all clear from Cheng, the driver pulled out of the garage and drove toward the museum. Silence reigned throughout the whole ride. As they neared, the four pulled their hoods on, leaving only their eyes exposed in the mass of black they wore. Dee's sixth sense was driving her crazy tonight. Something did not feel right, yet she couldn't place her finger exactly on what. Without a reason to speak up, she remained silent.  
  
{We will gain access through the rooftop vents. You two are small enough to get through them without a problem. Once you're ready, give the rope we'll let you down with a tug. We'll drop the third rope then for you to attach the bags to. Be ready to move quickly once those start up.}  
  
Feng and Dee gave thumbs up and they all left the van. They took to the roof of the building next to the museum. Swinging across on a grappled rope, the four noiselessly found the correct vent. While the men opened the vent and disarmed the security system, Dee and Feng prepared the ropes they were to go down on. Attaching the grappling hooks securely to the side, the ropes were dropped down.  
  
Manchu and Cheng flashed "good luck" signs to the two and watched as they lowered themselves into the dark vent. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimness, Dee eased her way down to the grate that covered the outlet. Carefully, she hooked a small rope onto it and undid the latch, letting the grate swing slowly open. The ropes dropped the rest of the way to the ground and the girls followed suit.  
  
The room was large and set up with half sized mock ups of potential displays. It was easy to spot the targeted safe, pushed against a wall near some display cases. Quickly the two made it over to the safe, Dee slipping her backpack off as she ran. With practiced skill, she began attaching the tiny charges to the key points.  
  
{How's it going?} Cheng asked over the headset.  
  
{Placing the charges now. I'll let you know when they're about to go,} Dee said, cutting off communication to work.  
  
She was just attaching the fuse that would connect each charge to one another when the grating sound of glass on glass made her turn swiftly to her right. A massive glass display case was coming down on her. Grabbing her bag, she shifted and used her feline strength to propel herself out of the way as it came crashing down.  
  
{What was that?} Manchu asked sounding worried.  
  
Dee said nothing as she lay on her back, panting as the dust cleared and the form of Feng appeared, crunching over the broken glass. The girl's eyes were narrowed, showing nothing but pure hatred as she caught sight of Dee. Before Dee could answer, Feng began to charge her. Rolling onto her stomach, Dee did what she could, shifting into a tiger and rushing across the room to a door that led out into the museum. As she reached it, she shifted back.  
  
{Abort! Abort! Get out of here now!} she yelled into the headset. Seeing Feng nearing her, she burst through the door, dragging her backpack onto her shoulders.  
  
{Stop running and fight me!} demanded Feng.  
  
From the safety of a pillar, Dee called out, {Why should I fight you, Feng? I fought you once and defeated you, only because we had to fight. I have no grudge against you that is worth a fight.}  
  
{But I have grudges against you, and I want them settled _now_.}  
  
Stepping out from her hiding place, Dee faced Feng. {Just what are your issues?}  
  
Feng scoffed. {You! You are the issue! Everything about you is a mockery of the Triad! You do not belong her, white girl! Ever since we were children, you always thought you were better than me. With every chance you humiliated me! You shoved each achievement of yours in my face! Flaunting that you could speak Chinese, fight, even cook better than me! You made everyone like you better than me! _I am your superior and you will relent to me!_ Never should you have been allowed to join this Triad!}  
  
{No one likes me better than anyone else! They tolerate me because I give them proper respect and what trust they deserve! I was invited by Jiaoshu to live and train at his house! The Elders allowed me in. I'm not even a full member! Shouldn't that please you? You are a full member. You have privileges that I don't and won't ever have! Be happy about that!}  
  
{You share Manchu with that idiot girl he picked up. She is not good enough for him! She does not belong to the Triad! Manchu should be mine! He should not talk to the likes of you, you big-breasted slut!}  
  
Dee's eyes narrowed at that. Before she could say a word, Feng charged her, pulling out her tonfa. In response, Dee pulled out the collapsible bo staff and swung the stick to full length. Feng was fighting with anger and that was the only benefit Dee had over her. Feng was angry and this time, Dee felt, Feng would not give up until Dee was either badly injured, or dead.  
  
Swinging out her staff, Dee caught Feng's left shoulder, knocking her off balance. Rolling out of her fall, Feng came up and barreled into Dee, shoving her against a wall. With a powerful swing, she hit Dee in the stomach with the length of her tonfa. Managing a half shift, Dee slashed the upper sleeves of Feng's shirt. She was about to attack her further when she caught sight of a tattoo. Her eyes widened and with a shove, she pushed Feng back, striking a kick to the girl's face with a clawed foot.  
  
{You're a Scarlet Monkey!} The shock of the discovery made Dee tremble. A Scarlet Monkey had had access to information in the Jade Tiger Triad. Dee knew what she had to get away from Feng as quickly as possible and warn Jiaoshu and the others.  
  
Chuckling, Feng stood and pulled her hood back, wiping at the blood on her lip. {You Tigers are all stupid. Only the Monkeys realized the greatness of my talents. When they asked me to work for them in secret, I agreed.}  
  
{How could you? How could you betray your own Triad in favor of another? You have _no_ honor!} spat Dee.  
  
Instead of answering, Feng tossed a throwing star. The star sliced Dee's upper thigh, making her wince in pain. Still, she was ready when the girl came at her again. The clack of their weapons meeting as Dee blocked strike after strike, filled the museum hall. But there was another sound soft at first, but getting louder as she allowed Feng to push her toward the noise. It was the noise of the charity ball!  
  
{You're not even fighting! Fight me!}  
  
There was finally an opening as Dee could see Feng's blows weakening. {Fight you? _Fine!_} With powerful blows, she brought the ends of her staff down on the girl's poorly protected hands, arms, and legs. Feng managed a strike to Dee's leg, catching her where the throwing star had. Dee snarled, but pressed on. Everything that Feng had accused her of had not been true. Dee had been treated like any other student, save when she was not training and Jiaoshu and Li Mei treated her as a daughter.  
  
The girl cowered and backed off some. Dee kept one ear on the noise of the party, which had suddenly gone quiet. A buzz started back up, but the music that had been playing did not. Either way, she knew that her best chance at getting out of the museum was through that crowd of people. With a final crack of her staff against Feng's leg, Dee took off. She ran only fast enough to let the murderous girl see which direction she went.  
  
Digging in her backpack, Dee came up with one of the small explosives she carried. It was a chunk of plastic explosive with silicon backing to help it stick to whatever surface she needed it to. Right now, she needed the thing to stick to this damn wall! The panting and footfalls of Feng were fast approaching. Lighting the fuse, she slapped the device against the wall and ran as fast as she could around the next corner.  
  
{Stop running!} Feng shouted.  
  
Poking her head around the corner, Dee was just in time to see Feng come across the trap as it blew. When the girl didn't come through the plaster dust and smoke, Dee turned and ran toward the party. She stopped on the first floor mezzanine and looked at the crowd below. Everyone was quiet and looking around for the source of the explosion they had just heard.  
  
"Alright! Enough wasting time! My associates are coming around with bags. Place any and all valuables inside quickly! And remember, we appreciate your kindness in donating for this charity event!" cackled a voice.  
  
Scanning the crowd, Dee saw the source and her breath caught in her throat. The Riddler was robbing the charity ball! She watched as he too went around and forced the patrons to place wallets and jewelry into a bag, grinning and giving each person a gracious nod as they did so. Watching him, she almost forgot the whole fight she had just been in, as well as the sting from her bleeding thigh. A sudden shower of glass on the other side of the room, along with a gliding figure in black pulled her attention away.  
  
The figure, which she first thought might be Feng returned, caused her to stiffen and duck behind the railing. However, a black, scalloped cape flared out behind the man as he sailed over the heads of the patrons, dropping himself directly on top of the Riddler. The action had unfolded in slow motion to her eyes, instead of the fast rate that things were happening. Pulling the costumed criminal to his feet, Batman knocked the gun from the man's hand and gave him a savage back handed punch.  
  
Within seconds, the Riddler's accomplices were swarming around Batman and being knocked back as they tried to free their boss. Dee could tell the man was dazed and would probably pass out the way he was being shaken and tossed back and forth.  
  
The same chill that had run through her body when she made her first kill ran through it now as she leapt over the railing, falling into the crowd below. In her sight, all she could see was the Riddler and Batman. Shoving through the patrons who now ran like startled cattle, Dee made it to the fight. Without hesitation she began attacking Batman with fierce blows of her bo staff, kicking and punching when she could.  
  
Dismayed at the sudden attack, the Dark Knight backed off, releasing his hold on the Riddler. Dee gave Batman a solid thwack over the head with the staff, forcing him to retreat further back. A swarm of henchmen tackled the man, pulling him to the ground. Dee watched as the boiling mass of fists writhed on the floor. A groan turned her back to the Riddler.  
  
Sitting on the floor, he held a hand to his head. Without speaking, she grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder. At his feet was a bag of money and valuables. She quickly grabbed it up and headed in the direction he pointed. The hall was almost cleared of panicking attendees.  
  
The door they burst out of came out into the back alley. Two men immediately hurried over and helped the Riddler to a nearby car. Her mind only on the Riddler, Dee followed. Neither man said anything when the black clad figure got in the backseat and began inspecting the Riddler's injuries. The driver started the car and pulled off into the night.  
  



	5. MIA

  
  
{She just disappeared? This is not like her. There was no other message from her over the radio?} Jiaoshu asked as Cheng and Manchu stood at attention in the meeting room.  
  
{No, sir. As we said, there was a loud crash followed by Xiaohu telling us to abort the mission. We lost contact with her after that. We knew something wasn't right; so I sent Manchu down to investigate.}  
  
Manchu picked up the story from there. {Both women were no longer in the room. There was glass everywhere from a display case. I checked the safe and Xiaohu's explosives were all set and ready. Uncertain why she called an abort, I took the explosives off,} he said, pointing to the pile of devices that now sat on the table.  
  
Jiaoshu's eyebrows knitted together in confused anger. This was completely unlike the girl. {And Feng?}  
  
{There's been no sign of her, either, Jiaoshu,} Cheng said.  
  
{Jiaoshu!} Li Mei said, hurrying into the room. She bowed in apology at interrupting his meeting. {On the news. The museum ball! One of those costumed people was robbing it tonight and there was an explosion.}  
  
{Who? Who was robbing it?}  
  
Li Mei shook her head. {They did not say for certain. It's all interviews with those who were attending. Nothing but a lot of noise.}  
  
{I will give the girl until tomorrow to show. You two go get what rest you can. I must inform the Elders of this immediately.} Jiaoshu swept out of the room, leaving the three to stare after him.  
  
{Do you think she ran away?} Li Mei asked her voice filled with worry.  
  
Glancing at Cheng, Manchu shook his head. {You know she would never do that. Something must have happened to make her run. And I have a feeling I know what that thing was.}  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
At the same time Jiaoshu was contacting the Jade Tiger Elders, the Riddler's car was pulling into the garage of a warehouse. He had remained silent through the ride, eyeing the unwelcome passenger with wariness. He appreciated the help in getting away from Batman, but he had not expected the person to follow. Now and again the green eyes flicked to check on him before staring forward once more. Once he had regained enough of his senses in the car, he realized the figure in black was a woman. It would have been almost impossible to tell by the way she handled him as she checked his eyes and face for injury.  
  
Forcing his door open, the Riddler pulled himself stiffly out of the car. The girl rose as gracefully as if she were wearing a fine gown. He stared at her over the roof of the car for a minute before slamming his door.  
  
"There's only one bag of loot, boss," the tallest man said.  
  
"Yes, thank you for pointing that out to me, Trigger. I seem to have forgotten how to count to one!" he snarled, shoving his way past the man.  
  
Meaty hands gripped Dee's arms, pinning them to her side. She didn't fight, feeling no real threat from the man who had grabbed her.  
  
"What you want we should do with her, Mr. Nigma?"  
  
"Put her in a room for now. I'll deal with her later," he said, waving a hand over his shoulder as he headed into the hideout.  
  
Trigger shrugged at the other. "Ok, girlie. Let's go put you away for the boss."  
  
Between the two of them, they lifted her feet off the floor as if she weighed nothing and carried her to a closed door. Opening it, the one who had grabbed her first gave her a rough shove. The door slammed shut and she heard the lock tumble into place.  
  
Dee looked around at her surroundings and found herself in a storage room. Pulling out her lock pick kit, she tried opening the door. For an hour she tried before she gave up. Never had she experienced such a difficult lock! Deciding it might be best if she waited till they let her out, she decided to get some rest. From her backpack, Dee pulled out a snack of a steamed bun and a bottle of water. Eating, she felt somewhat better for the moment. Pulling her hood back into place for warmth, she made herself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.  
  



End file.
